Kakashi, o comedor
by Fulanos da Night
Summary: Sakura é apenas uma recatada moça de Konoha, sofrendo com as indiretas de sua mãe quanto à sua  não  vida sexual. Que outra pessoa poderia ensiná-la a arte do sexo além de Kakashi Hatake, o talentoso chupador? RIPAGEM!


**Autora: **Tia Renatinha (id: 1590514) **[Leopardo: Nunca confie num transporte escolar com esse nome, crianças.]**

**Ripada por:** Sapo e Leopardo

**x**

_**Fic: **__A Melhor Aluna_

_**Sinopse:**_ _"Você quer Sakura-chan? Quer ser a minha melhor aluna?" One Shot Hentai KakaSaku. _**[Sapo: Agora eu sei a razão por trás do meu pressentimento ruim ao procurar fics M com o Kakashi.]**

_**Classificação:**_ _+18 __**(M vezes mil)**_

_**Gêneros:**_ _Drama_ **[Leopardo: Drama? Acho que você fez isso errado.]**,_ Hentai, Romance_

_**Avisos:**_ _Heterossexualidade _**[Leopardo: EEEECÃÃ!]**_, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers._

_**Olá galera bonita! Essa fic foi desenvolvida com meu amigo Seshy, lá do Nyah, mas como isso, na verdade, são dois caps de uma fic maior, achei legal separar (já que o hentai em si, é obra minha mesmo) e postar aqui no ff.**_

_**Não tem nada de fofinho. **_[Leopardo: PUTARIA HARDCORE]

_**Ta recheado de palavrão e sexo. **_[Leopardo: Pois prepare-se. Sua fic não será perdoada]

**Divirtam-se com mais uma fic mega perva \o/** [Sapo: Pressentimento ruim evolui para CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA!]

* * *

><p>O cheiro da torta da senhora Haruno parecia delicioso e, definitivamente, Kakashi estava faminto.<p>

_- Então não vai me passar essa receita senhora Haruno? Confesso que a curiosidade está me matando! _**[Leopardo: A véa assiste Mais Você todo dia, mano.]**

A mãe de Sakura gargalhou com gosto, colocando na pequena mesa redonda a dourada torta que soltava um cheiro incrível: **[Leopardo: Porra, a torta peidou? Aff.]**

_- Infelizmente hoje Konoha vai perder um grande ninja e Sakura um ótimo pretendente, porque não vou te passar a receita Kakashi-san! _ **[Sapo: Pretendente? ISSO É PEDOFILIA, VÉA!] [Leopardo: Ahaha, que diálogo mais gracinha -not]**

_- Mamãe! – _Sakura corou quase na cor de seus cabelos. – _Go-gomen ne, Kakashi-sensei. __**[Sapo: Começou o nihongo gratuito kawaii desu~*~]**_

_- Daijobu, Sakura-chan – _ele pegou uma fatia da torta_. – É que passamos tanto tempo juntos ultimamente, que dá a entender esse tal de caso. Uhn! Deliciosa mesmo! _**[Leopardo: HHMMMMMM *se esconde debaixo da mesa*]**_ – _Mastigou, não se importando com os protestos inúteis de Sakura.

_- Desde que Sasuke desapareceu _**[Leopardo: Desapareceu? Acho que ele **_**fugiu **_**mesmo, sabe?]**_, vocês dois estão mais juntos do que nunca. – _A senhora Haruno sorriu: – _isso é bom, nunca gostei dos Uchiha._

_- Okaa-san! – _Bradou Sakura, dando pra mãe **[Leopardo: Dando pra mãe? Lesbianismo e incesto?]** e Hatake sorrisos. – _Desculpe a minha mãe, sensei, é que às vezes ela não mede o que fala... _**[Leopardo: "Quebro a tua cara se ficar se mostrando pro meu macho, sua puta."]**

_- A senhora Haruno é formidável! – _Retirou por completo a máscara. Atrapalhava saborear a delícia culinária. As duas Haruno perderem o fôlego por um instante. **[Leopardo: Kakashi com bafo de bosta. Cruzes...]** – _Seria uma sogra muito agradável._

Ele sorriu com aqueles ofuscantes dentes brancos e pontiagudos. O rosto de Kakashi era lindo. Sakura não entendia porque ele o escondia na maior parte do tempo das outras pessoas. Um nariz nem muito fino, nem muito exagerado, o queixo liso, sem barbas em proporções ideais pra se passar a mão enquanto beija. **[Leopardo: Já ta pensando em imoralidade só de ver o rosto do homem! Imagina quando ver o tamando da benga dele e] **Os lábios finos e bem delineados, de uma cor suave e bastante convidativa. **[Leopardo: É, ele usa batom da Avon, menina~]** Talvez até entendesse o porquê de esconder. Pra um ninja passar despercebido era sempre uma vantagem:

_- Ka-Kakashi... – _sussurrou a kunoichi enquanto sua mãe a chutava por debaixo da mesa – _Você é... seu rosto... Lindo..._

_- Eu não acho – _ele sorriu, fazendo o corpo da jovem Haruno estremecer com um prazer que se limitava aos sonhos molhados com Sasuke. **[Sapo: Acabo de ter um déjà vu da saudosa ripagem **_**Siririca**_**.]**

– _Me sinto normal, uma pessoa como qualquer outra, só não gosto que..._

_- Que as pessoas se distraiam olhando para você. – _Completou Sakura.

_- Não, Sakura-chan. _– Ele corou. – _Só não gosto que me confundam com meu pai. _**[Leopardo: O drama citado na N/A é **_**esse?**_** -q]**

_- Isso seria impossível pra mim... – _a boca da aluna permanecia aberta. – _Não conheci Sakumo-sama._

_- Mas eu sim. – _A senhora Haruno falou polidamente. – _É incrível como são parecidos._

A visita do sensei continuou sem muitas palavras. Sakura sentiu-se ridícula por olhar tanto pra ele. Por pensar tanto nele. O que ela sentia, parecia proibido. **[Leopardo: Ui, gente, como se ela **_**realmente**_** se importasse com isso]**

Os mesmo tabus de sempre. **[Leopardo: Sim sim]**

Homem mais velho. Professor. Jounnin. Líder de sua equipe. **[Sapo: SE JOGA, BEE, ATÉ TUA MÃE APROVA!]** **[Leopardo: DÊ A BUNDA E SEJA FELIZ]**

Era difícil não resistir à voz do sensei e as mãos viris. Imaginava como seria o toque dele **[Leopardo: Eu acho que deve ser Nokia Tune]**. Como seriam aquelas mãos passando por seu corpo? Ásperas ou macias? **[Sapo: Lixa industrial ou bumbum de bebê?]**

Sakura se interessava por homens assim, cheios de segredos. O mistério era um tempero que tornavam tais homens mais excitantes ao seu olhar.

Ela definitivamente gostava de mistérios. **[Leopardo: Assiste Scooby-Doo no Cartoon Network]**

Naquela noite, depois da tarde agradável com as Haruno, Kakashi decidiu que era hora de colocar um basta naquilo tudo.

Sakura havia crescido. Seu pequeno e macio par de seios debaixo de roupa shinobi o deixava louco de tesão. Ela não tinha pudor em esconder aquela pureza toda do lobo mau. **[Sapo: EU SOU O LOBO MAU, AU, AU (8)]**

Ele seria o lobo mau dela. **[Sapo: E O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER? (8)]**

Aquele velho pervertido a comeria todinha. **[Sapo: VOU TE COMER, VOU TE COMER, VOU TE COMER (8) +ad infinitum]**

_- A noite está agradável... – _Kakashi resfolegou com a mão no bolso. – _Há tempos não temos uma noite dessas em Konoha. _**[Leopardo: "Uma boa noite para chupar xana"]**

_- É verdade... – _Sakura mirou o céu, sorrindo. Estavam sentados na varanda_. – A última vez foi em meu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Fiquei sozinha com mamãe olhando as estrelas, preocupada com Naruto e Sasuke em missão e com você... – _olhou-o, tímida. – _Você estava no País do Chá, em missão também. _**[Leopardo: Bla bla bla. Cadê a putaria?]**

_- Sabe que não precisa se preocupar comigo – _alisou as maçãs do rosto dela. – _Sou um menino bem grandinho e sei me cuidar. _**[Sapo: Que coisa cu/clichê]**

_- Um menino grandinho que adora colocar a vida em risco por coisas pequenas._

_- Você se importa até que ponto com isso? – _Kakashi perguntou cheio de malícia.

_- Eu... – _Sakura não tinha respostas.

_- Sakura-chan se preocupa comigo da mesma forma que se preocupa com Naruto e Sasuke?_

_- Na-não entendi até onde você quer chegar com essas perguntas, se-sensei... – _corou, sentindo as pernas tremerem de excitação.

_- Ora, não se faça de boba Sakura-chan... – _segurou seu braço com delicadeza. – _Sei que você quer o mesmo que eu quero. _**[Sapo: QUERO TE DAR, QUERO TE DAR, QUERO TE, QUERO TE, QUERO TE DAR, QUERO TE DAR, DÁ DÁ DÁ DÁ DÁ DÁ DÁ DÁ DÁ DÁ (8) +ad infinitum]**

_- E o que eu quero, Kakashi-sensei? Se você quer o mesmo que eu, me diga... _**[Leopardo: "Quero dar o furico também, MONAAAA~~~]**

_- Quero devorá-la inteira, Sakura-chan. – _Virou o rosto dela na direção do seu. A Haruno abriu a boca, esperando o beijo que não veio. Kakashi sussurrou: – _Quero fazê-la gritar meu nome, bem alto._

Então a beijou. Brutal na luxúria secreta e na quentura de corpo inteiro. Suas línguas se enroscavam com força e ânsia de mais, **[Sapo: E eu com ânsia de vômito.] **de que aquilo não terminasse.

Não terminasse ali.

Agarrou a cintura dela, firmando-a numa pilastra. Gostou de prová-la tão rudemente num território sagrado, que não era seu:

_- Vamos pro seu quarto... – _a voz quente do Copy Ninja **[Sapo: Kakashi Xerox, R$ 0,05 a folha!]** bateu no ouvido atento e rosado.

Ela tencionou pular a janela **[Leopardo: PEGA LADRÃÃÃO]**, mas ele a segurou, abrindo o sorriso pervertido com a máscara de volta no lugar.

_- Entraremos pela sala e você dirá pra sua mãe que vamos estudar pro teste de jounnin._

Sakura arrepiou, concordando, completamente corada. Entraram, e a surpresa dele tornou-se mais excitante. O senhor Haruno também estava em casa: **[Leopardo: Fudeu, moleque, corre!]**

_- Kombawa Kakashi-san. – _O velho homem cumprimentou. – _É um prazer tê-lo aqui._

_- Kombawa, Haruno-sama. – _O sensei fez reverência, olhando pra mãe de Sakura. – _Senhora Haruno, irei repassar algumas lições com Sakura sobre o teste. Não se assuste com o barulho. Alguns jutsus são melhores aperfeiçoados perto do que é familiar pra ela. _**[Leopardo: CHUPAPIROCA NO JUSTU *poof*]**

_- Dentro de casa?_

_- Oh, não se preocupe... – _ele sorriu gentilmente por baixo da máscara: _- Prometo que não quebraremos nada._

_- Certamente. Bem, eu confio em você Kakashi-san. – _A mulher lhe sorriu confiante. – _Então mais tarde eu levo um chá pra vocês dois, e biscoitos de aveia._ **[Sapo: Queijadinha da Richester é melhor, tia.]**

_- Iie, kaa-san. – _Sakura se manifestou. As pernas inquietas e excitadas. – _Não precisa..._

_- Será um prazer, senhora Haruno. – _Kakashi revidou, pousando uma das mãos no ombro da sua vítima. – _Vamos Sakura-chan, daqui a pouco fica tarde demais, e não é decente que eu fique na sua casa até essa hora._

_- Sempre tão polido, Kakashi-san. – _O senhor Haruno observou_. – Nossa filha está em boas mãos. _**[Leopardo: Ledo engano, meu sinhô]**

Subiram. A kunoichi mal pode respirar. **[Sapo: Cadê o coitado do circunflexo?]**

_- Seu pai é um bom homem, não sente vergonha de enganá-lo assim? – _Kakashi forçou seu corpo no de Sakura contra a parede, na porta do quarto dela pelo lado de fora. – _Onde está a boa menina que você é, Sakura-chan?_

Ela gemeu alto quando ele enfiou as mãos por dentro da saia até a bunda,**[Sapo: Ai, caralho, começou. *engole uma caixa de Dramin*]** levantando-a em seu colo. A boca de Kakashi ainda coberta na máscara falava quente no ouvido de Sakura, dando pra menina arrepios gostosos e ousados.

_- Pa-pare, Kakashi-sensei... – _ela chiou na voz baixa, agarrando as unhas nas costas dele_. – Não..._

_- O que você não quer? – _Kakashi esfregou o membro incitando os movimentos. – _Diz pra mim, por que você quer que eu pare?_

Ela gemeu alto outra vez quando aos solavancos, o shinobi chocava os dois na parede, se espremendo no sexo dela que molhava por cima da calcinha. **[Sapo: Argh, que nojo]**

_- Cuidado, Sakura-chan, se você gemer meu nome alto, sua okaa-sama vai estranhar. Deixe pra gritar assim, quando eu te foder... _**[Sapo: Só eu tive ~vibes~ de Avassalador Digdin Digdin nesse pedaço?]**_ – _ele apertou seu peito forte nos seios de menina, subindo a blusa com o símbolo Haruno nas costas. – _Eu sei que você está gostando, mas não precisa contar pra todo mundo, não é mesmo?_

Sakura corou e abaixou o rosto quando Kakashi sorriu, com seu olho descoberto brilhando de encontro aos seios, sem o soutien. **[Sapo: Qual é o problema das pessoas com escrever só "sutiã", porra? Um dia desses eu li **_**suitan**_** numa fic.] **Eram médios de biquinhos rosados,**[Sapo: Sempre são.]** que ele não resistiu e os lambeu.

A boca do sensei era excitante. Sakura sentiu as orelhas queimarem quando a língua dele circulou os mamilos e um dos dedos entrou em sua boca, pra que ela parasse de gemer feito uma vadia. **[Sapo: Mas a intenção não era justamente, sei lá, **_**DAR PRAZER PRA ELA?**_** *enfia a faca na tomada do notebook*] **Pra que ninguém os flagrasse fazendo aquilo, na porta do quarto dela.

Sakura se remexeu no colo de Kakashi, esfregando seu sexo pulsante no dele, endurecido, exigindo que o Hatake continuasse... que continuasse a chupando e que parasse de dizer tantas maldades.

Mas ela _gostou_ daquele sensei perverso. **[Leopardo: Aaaah~ PU-TO-NA]**

Ela _gostava_ de homens perversos.

Sakura chupou o dedo dele dentro de sua boca, imitando a língua do Hatake em seus seios, os molhando como seu sexo molhava:

_- Eu sou uma boa aluna, Kakashi-sensei? _**[Sapo: Falei que ela queria dar. Q-]**

A inocência daqueles olhos verdes excitados deixou o Copy Ninja atordoado. Gravar as reações de Sakura era delicioso pra ele. **[Sapo: Fixou bem pra ficar batendo no banheiro depois, né? (AI QUE VISÃO HORRÍVEL MEUS OLHOS)] ****[Leopardo: Pra que gravar? O Xvideos ta aí pra isso]** Kakashi pegou a mão dela e a fez tirar sua hitaiate. A menina assustou, mas não viu um sharingan. Viu um tapa olho e achou melhor assim.

_- Muito boa... – _tirou-a de seu colo, pondo-a de costas pra parede, apertando os seios. – _Mas pode ser melhor. Você quer Sakura-chan, ser a minha melhor aluna?_

A mão da menina alisou o membro dele, ainda por cima de calça, de costas sem poder ver a excitação do homem pervertido, o apertando sem experiência alguma. Kakashi gostou do nervosismo dela:

_- E-eu quero... – _a kunoichi tremeu e por um instante, ele pensou em desistir daquilo, mas a voz doce de sua cerejinha gostosa **[Sapo: Com calda? :9] **o deixou duro como pedra_. – Me ensina, Kakashi-sensei? Me ensina a ser a sua melhor aluna?_

Era bom demais devanear a florzinha tão entregue, tão desejosa e tão submissa. **[Leopardo: Ai, credo. QUE HORROR]** Foi mesmo uma delícia enfiar os dedos pra dentro da calcinha molhada **[Sapo: LEOPARDOOOOOOOOO] **e gemer em seu ouvido que ela ficava uma gostosa daquele jeito; que ele sempre teve vontade de comê-la inteira quando treinavam sozinhos na floresta, e Sakura arrebitava aquela bunda redondinha **[Leopardo: '''''''''bunda redondinha'''''''' Mulher melância feelings] **quando golpeava algo, com sua força abissal.

Kakashi disse tudo que tinha vontade de fazer com ela, masturbando-a de costas pra si, enquanto as mãos de Sakura tentavam a todo custo tocar no pênis dele **[Sapo: Troféu Joinha pra você por ter escrito "pênis", fia. (Y)]**, sem sucesso. As pernas da menina bambeavam e a Haruno não continha seus gemidos.

Foi quando ouviram passos no corredor acima.

Seriam flagrados, mas ele não parou. **[Leopardo: EITA EITA EITA EITA]**

_- Tem alguém..._

_- Shiii... – _o Copy Ninja a lambeu no pescoço_. – Quero que goze agora pra mim._

_- Não... Kaka-shi... -sensei..._

Seu sexo se fechando em torno do dedo que a massageava, sem penetrar, contornando o molhado de seu clitóris junto da língua no pescoço.

Os passos continuavam e ela gemia.

_- Kakashi... -sensei! Yamete! _**[Leopardo: Finalmente! Achei que ela não ia gritar o "YAMETEEEE!11!1" obrigatório de todo hentai]**

Sakura sentiu que cairia de joelhos no primeiro orgasmo que teve, mas o sensei não deixaria. Ele estava lecionando agora, lhe ensinando como ser sua melhor aluna:

_- Segure firme... – _os passos aumentavam o volume_. – Goze meu nome, Sakura-chan. _**[Leopardo: Imaginei um monte de letrinas saindo junto com o gozo. Tipo... Sopa de letras -rs] ****[Sapo: E eu imaginei uma placa com o nome do Kakashi escrito, toda coberta de porra. DELICINHA]**

Num último gemido a Haruno empinou os quadris pros dedos molhados dele, deixando que o prazer a dominasse com as mãos na parede:

_- Que delícia, Sakura-chan, toda ensopada. _**[Leopardo: TA VENDO? Gozo de- Digo, sopa de letras] **_– _Mordeu os lábios. – _Agora eu vou chupar você._

O Copy Ninja abriu a porta do quarto dela os jogando lá dentro, longe da senhora Haruno que por ínfimos segundos, não os flagrara.

_- Você não foi uma boa menina. – _Kakashi beijou a boca inchada de Sakura, lhe alisando os cabelos. – _Não escutei meu nome, quando você gozou. Desse jeito não será a melhor._

Houve um toque na porta.

_- Trouxe o chá pra vocês dois! – _A Senhora Haruno falava animada. **[Sapo: Tenho certeza que a senhora mãe da Sakura colocou uns afrodisíacos naquela torta. Vai ver tem Viagra diluído nesse "chazinho" e-]**

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de pavor, e antes que ela se desesperasse Kakashi sorriu grandioso, sem sua máscara, pondo-a fascinada com aqueles dois caninos salientes, que chuparam seus mamilos duros e avermelhados. O jounnin vestiu a blusa em Sakura e lhe arrancou a calcinha, arrumando a saia:

- _Vá lá e receba sua mãe... – _sentou-se em posição de lótus no chão, invocando um pergaminho de jutsus. – _Esfregue bem uma perna na outra quando andar, e volte molhadinha pra mim. _**[Leopardo: Eita, porra! É agora, Sakura!]**

_- Ha-hai. – _Caminhou trêmula até a porta, apertando o sexo. Atendeu a mãe com o semblante abatido. – _Arigatô, kaa-sama..._

_- Por todos os Kages, filha! Você me parece esgotada, aconteceu alguma coisa? _**[Leopardo: "Não, só estou brincando de adedonha com o Kakashi-sensei"]**

_- Iie, kaa-sama, apenas controle de chakra._

_- Então eu trago uns bolinhos mais tarde pra vocês dois._

Olhou pela fresta da porta e viu Kakashi sentado com símbolos estranhos desenhados no chão. **[Leopardo: Imaginei ele desenhando pirocas no chão da casa alheia EHAUIEHAIUE]** Como não era ninja, achou que aquilo fosse realmente natural e talvez Sakura estivesse envergonhada por não atingir algum objetivo do sensei, que estampava um semblante desgostoso.

"_Talvez eu tenha atrapalhado". _**[Leopardo: Com certeza, véa. Cai fora]**

_- Bem filha, se você quiser os bolinhos desça e me peça, tudo bem? Não quero mais interromper vocês dois._

Ela voltou ao mestre com seu sexo ainda molhado, parando diante de sua respiração.

Até perto de sua boca.

"_Agora vou chupar você"_

A kunoichi abriu as pernas de frente pra Kakashi, **[Sapo: 67, PATINETE, ABRE AS PERNA A GENTE METE (8) (tô baixando mesmo o nível, puta merda)]** **[Leopardo: Sapo, a Rainha do funk proibidão rsrsrs] **que mais uma vez sorriu, abaixando lentamente a máscara:

_- Você está ansiosa por isso? – _Passou a mão por entre as pernas roliças **[Leopardo: PERNAS **_**GORDAS**_**]** e macias, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e segurar nos cabelos prateados dele_. – Farei sua mentira valer, porque você é muito obediente._

Kakashi pousou sua língua quente e áspera **[Sapo: Então, Leopardo, o que você prefere? Línguas aveludadas, vide **_**Encontrando sua mulher na cama com Itachão**_**, ou ásperas?] [Leopardo: Olha, Sapo, ta difícil. Língua + Xana é bom de qualquer jeito]** na intimidade ainda sensível, fraquejando os joelhos da menina mais uma vez. O sensei achou excitante aquela mulher tão forte, sucumbindo em sua língua que se enfiava rápida e hábil em todo o sexo, o lambendo inteiro com arremetidas fortes, mordendo-a no clitóris.

Sakura gemeu se deliciando com aquele oral. Kakashi era todo gostoso **[Sapo: tatashi todu totosu, meu teusu.] **e ela pensou que aquilo não poderia ficar melhor, mas se enganou, quando o Copy Ninja introduziu vagarosamente um dedo dentro de sua vagina, indo até o fundo pra voltar e se enfiar outra vez, fazendo movimentos ali:

_- Kakashi... – _seus olhos vertendo pra trás junto da cabeça. **[Leopardo: SAAAAI DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE, SATANÁÁÁS!1] ****[Sapo: Ok, eu ri. OSIUFSIFHSHUFIOSIHFSHOIFSHOI] -** _Sensei..._

Ele a chupou completamente em sucção, enfiando mais um dedo ali dentro daquela cavidade apertada, se abrindo toda pra ele. **[Leopardo: Ei, você! PARE de descrever vaginas como se estivesse falando de cavernas, por favor]**

– _Sensei... oh! Isso é uma delícia!_

O membro latejando preso na calça de jounnin pedia carícias, então ele mesmo meteu a mão ali, se masturbando **[Sapo: PUNHETA BR00TAL]** . Desejando a penetrar de uma vez.

_- Você gosta assim, Sakura-chan? – _Tirou a língua dela, bombeando os dedos pra dentro.

_- Eu... gosto... – _as mãos fracas de menina tentavam o empurrar pro sexo outra vez.

_- Então senta aqui. Senta no meu colo. – _O olho preto dele refletiu audacioso no verde dela. – _Seja uma boa aluna, e faça o que eu mando. _**[Leopardo: Não sei se deu pra notar mas... Isso parece pedofilia e LOL]**

Sakura corou outra vez.

Ela queria mesmo ser a melhor aluna dele.

Tímida, foi se agachado enquanto Kakashi arrancava a calça, de joelhos flexionados pra recebê-la. Sua mão esquerda masturbando-se vagarosamente. As pernas da menina ladearam as suas totalmente abertas e o Copy Ninja mordeu os lábios com o rosto envergonhado de Sakura.

Sentiu-se um velho pervertido corrompendo tal inocência. **[Leopardo: Quantas vezes isso já foi dito mesmo?]**

A kunoichi, minada em malícia, subiu os quadris e tirou a blusa pro jounnin outra vez, segurando seus seios. Ela já sabia do que seu sensei gostava. Com uma das mãos pegou, tímida e levada, o membro que ele esfregava com gosto apontando pra sua entrada e sentando nele

O engolindo pouco a pouco.

_- Isso, minha cereja, é assim mesmo... _**[Leopardo: Puta merda. **_**Minha cereja**_** é de lascar até o Cão]**_ – _segurou-a pela cintura, acariciando com a outra mão o rosto avermelhado dela. – _Você é uma delícia desse jeito, apertadinha e quente. Me deixa te foder todinha, vai, Sakura-chan... _**[Sapo: Chat UOL detected]**

Ela o abraçou com as unhas e escorregou por completo no membro dele, apertando toda a extensão vigorosa do pênis de Kakashi com sua vagina:

- Oh! Sensei... é enorme... **[Sapo: DÁ PA FICAR MAIS PORNÔ-CLICHÊ QUE ISSO?]** _– _mordeu os lábios como ele e tentou beijá-lo, mas parou rente a boca quando Kakashi forçou sua cintura pra cima, pra descê-la novamente em seu pênis duro.

_- Rebola do mesmo jeitinho que você rebola pros meninos na rua... _**[Sapo: Sakura é a piriguete mais fatal da comunidade, pelo jeito.]** _ – _ele a beijou na boca, e voltou a lhe incitar com palavras obscenas_. – Mexe bem gostoso no meu pau._**[Sapo: ...QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM KAKASHI HATAKE?]**

As estocadas foram tomando um ritmo alucinado pros dois. As mãos de Kakashi apertavam os quadris generosos de Sakura, golpeando até o fundo. Ela rebolava quando o engolia, e rebolava quando ele a mordia nos seios. **[Sapo: Se eu não tivesse prestado atenção nos parágrafos anteriores, estaria achando que isso era um oral.]**

Não tardou a sentir o membro de Kakashi aumentar de tamanho, pulsando, exigindo liberar todo o gozo dentro dela. **[Sapo: Tomara que engravide.] [Leopardo: Tomara que peque AIDS] **Sakura surpreendeu-se, porque aquela coisa gostosa do orgasmo a abraçava outra vez. Gemeu o nome dele, porque queria ser a _melhor_. **[Leopardo: THE BEST]** O Copy Ninja carregou-a no colo até a cama, deitou-a e subiu suas pernas até os ombros, o calçando pra comê-la até o fundo; mais rápido

_- Vou gozar dentro de você, Sakura-chan... – _os cabelos prateados caindo no olho negro. Os músculos dele servindo de alimento pra fome dela, com as pernas trêmulas. – _Vou melar você todinha. _**[Leopardo: OEEEE, MELA-MELA NA BAHIA! TACA MAISENA E OVO NELA, KAKASHI, AEEEE.]**

Ele se despejou todo quente e a kunoichi gostou de receber aquilo quando o sexo se fechou em torno do pênis ainda duro **[Leopardo: Ela escreveu "penis" de novo. To com vergonha.]**, estocando até que ela gozasse junto do sensei, suada, macia e satisfeita.

Kakashi desceu as pernas de Sakura de si, devorando o rostinho de sua cereja **[Leopardo: JESUS! Eu sabia que esse monte de "te comer" ia acabar dando em canibalismo.] **torcido em prazer e cansaço. O sorriso leviano que se formou em seu rosto foi o mesmo que desenhava os traços de menina dela.

_- Eu aprendi tudo, sensei? – _Sakura alisou o peito suado do Hatake.

_- Ainda falta muita coisa._

O membro enrijecera. Era insaciável. Queria fodê-la até quando ela não pudesse sentar sem sentir dor. **[Sapo: Kakashi negão 30cm.]** **[Leopardo: Tome. Agora aguenta o homi taradão.]**

_- Então me diga, o que eu devo fazer agora?_

O Copy Ninja tomou a doce mão de sua aluna e a pousou no membro, mostrando pra ela o quão pervertido ele poderia ser. O quão insaciável do corpo dela, ele era.

_- Põe a boca aqui, e me chupe bem gostoso. – _Sakura se ajoelhou de frente o beijando na boca, e escorregou no corpo musculoso de seu professor, até parar com os lábios tímidos no membro dele. – _Prove que você quer ser minha melhor aluna, Sakura-chan, me faz gozar nessa sua boca linda. _**[Sapo: MEUS OLHOS, CARA, MEUS OLHOS. *joga querosene e acende um palito de fósforo*]**

A kunoichi o abocanhou e Kakashi jurou que poderia enlouquecer, porque ele desejava que ela fosse sempre _sua_. Pra sempre _sua_. Sua menina, sua cereja, sua _melhor aluna. _**[Leopardo: Isso de "sua cereja" foi a coisa mais CU que eu pude ver nessa semana]**

_**Sempre**_ _**morro de vontade de escrever várias palavras sacanas, e sempre**_ _**me breco.**_

_**Mas dessa vez não fiz isso \o/**_

**_Não medi "esforços" \o/ _**[Sapo: Infelizmente.]

_**Sinto-me livre e bem... *capota* **_[Leopardo: Se sentir livre e bem é correr pela casa nua, minha filha, 'cê não sabe de nada]

**bjOs galera bonita, espero que isso tenha agradado quem gosta de coisas bem safadas! [Sapo: eu s2 sacanaji e noa gostei comofas amg/]**

**Até a próxima.** [Sapo: NÃO, OBRIGADA, SAI DAQUI E NÃO VOLTA NUNCA MAIS]

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários Finais:<strong>

**Leopardo:** _Sabe de uma coisa? O português nem é ruim mas o conteúdo, minha filha, é digno de roteiro para porno. Essa é a segunda fic mais sem estilo que eu já li (a primeira é uma de OHSHC, foi um traumatizante). Enfim, isso aqui destruiu completamente a estima que eu tinha pelo Kakashi -not _

**Sapo: **_Não tenho muitos outros comentários pra fazer hoje. Vida de ripador é difícil, tendo que aguentar coisas como essas. *sai cantarolando KAKASHI É LOBO MAU, VÊ SE PEGA NO MEU... PÉ (8)*_


End file.
